Enemigos
by Marquesa de Sade
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando el brillo de los ojos de tu enemigo constituye una razón para vivir? Especie de EnvyxPride con un toque de shounen ai.


Es una especie de EnvyxPride en un Universo Alternativo, mezcla del animé con el juego BBI.

La redacción no es muy buena, y en algunas partes se vuelve demasiado simple y brusca. Pero la idea se me ocurrió ayer y no quería que se me fuera y el fic quedara incompleto(créanme que me sucede más seguido de lo que quisiera).

Para los lectores de Rock, no creo que me tarde(demasiado) en subir el siguiente capítulo. Ya tengo gran parte escrito.

Enjoy...

* * *

**Enemigos**

Le había dado una buena golpiza. Sabía que el pequeño desgraciado le causaría algún que otro inconveniente a la hora de "convencerlo" de que lo acompañase y, cuando en las orbes doradas de éste vislumbró ese fulgor tan vívido y notó cómo sus músculos se tensaban en posición de pelea, sus ojos también se iluminaron. Era tarde, muy tarde, y la escasa luz de los faroles fue insuficiente para permitir la existencia de testigos que dieran cuenta del violento combate. Una vez debilitado su enemigo por la simple desigualdad que supone el aliento, no tuvo reparo en darle la cara numerosas veces contra el pavimento y patearle el torso hasta asegurarse que ya no opondría resistencia alguna. Edward Elric se arrastró miserablemente por el suelo hasta tomarlo del tobillo, y perdió la conciencia. Podría haber dado por terminado el asunto en cuanto el alquimista juntara los párpados. Sin embargo, aún tenía una orden que cumplir, así que, asegurándose de que ningún curioso estuviese observando, tomó al joven entre sus brazos, manchándose las manos con sangre que alguna vez había compartido, y emprendió su regreso.

Una vez concluido su trabajo, se arrojó boca arriba sobre el césped de uno de los jardines internos de la mansión y suspiró, aburrido. Nuevamente había contribuido para cumplir el odioso sueño ajeno. Dante había obtenido lo que quería. De hecho, estaba a punto de obtener lo que más deseaba en el mundo, si no lo único, mientras que él, se aburría. Pensándolo bien, eran tan limitadas como breves las oportunidades en las que podía divertirse. Cuánto odiaba permanecer allí aguardando mandatos era algo que sólo él podía imaginar.

—Al fin te encuentro.—Lust salió al jardín y se acercó lentamente hasta taparle la visión de la luna, que se hallaba en cuarto menguante.

—Lust... ¿y bien¿Ya puedo matarlo?—preguntó, sin dejar que la impaciencia se vislumbrara en su tono apresurado. La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Demasiado tarde para eso. A menos que fuera posible matar a un humano dos veces.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir—suspiró—que murió antes de que siquiera Dante pudiera utilizarlo. Tú lo mataste.

Envy arqueó una ceja y se le quedó mirando en silencio. No sabía si estallar en carcajadas o mostrarse ofendido por el atrevimiento. Prefirió por el momento guardarse ambas respuestas y obtener la información que le interesaba lo más rápido posible.

—¿Pasaste mucho tiempo con los humanos que estás tan bromista? Anda, dime si Dante ya obtuvo lo que quería del enano.

Otro suspiro emergió del pecho de Lust, quien, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa, le dijo: —Puedes comprobar que no miento cuando hables con Dante. Te recomiendo ir a verla ahora mismo, antes de que empiece a echar fuego por la boca.

No siguió el consejo de su compañera. Al menos, no enseguida. Ahora que nuevamente podía ver la luna, fijó su mirada en la finísima línea blanca y sintió, por vez primera, cómo su corazón daba un vuelco. ¿Y si no le habían mentido¿Qué tal si el Alquimista de Acero, su segundo mayor enemigo, estaba muerto? Si se detenía a pensarlo, aquello no estaba tan mal. Después de todo¿no había soñado despierto con el momento en que la sangre del bastardo y la de sus hijos se derramase por su propia cuenta? Y eso era, según Lust, lo que había ocurrido. Entonces¿por qué se sentía así? Quizás porque se había imaginado tantas veces tenerlo a sus pies, agonizante, mientras continuaba hiriéndole el cuerpo con sus puños, y el alma con palabras. Y moriría viendo su cara de plena satisfacción como última percepción, aceptando que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano. Pero no, las cosas no habían sucedido de esa manera. ¿Tan fácil se lo había dejado?

Cuando finalmente asumió el valor para enterarse de la verdad, comprobó que lejos estaban de haberle jugado una broma. Durante el combate en el que lo capturara, había olvidado que, a pesar de ser quien era, su oponente seguía siendo humano. Una de sus tantas costillas rotas se había incrustado en un órgano vital. Su muerte había sido lenta y dolorosa, y nada habían podido hacer para evitarla.

Dante se mostró severa e inclemente. Eliminarlo por su descuido no era una idea distante, aunque sí inconveniente. Como castigo, tendría ahora que esforzarse el triple o el cuádruple, bajo amenaza de ser perseguido y sellado en caso de desobediencia. Jamás hubiese imaginado que su verdadera condena estaría dada por otro factor, mucho más importante.

—Envy—lo llamó su ama un día junto con los demás homúnculos, pasado un mes de la irremediable tragedia.—Saben que nuestras esperanzas residen ahora en el menor de los Elric, menos preparado pero igual de capaz. Ya que he perdido a una de las piezas esenciales de mi plan, me dispongo a moverme con todos los recursos que me quedan. Les presentaré hoy a su nuevo compañero.

Dicho esto, la mujer se acercó a abrir la puerta de su laboratorio, en donde apareció una figura que todos bien conocían. De los presentes, Envy fue sin duda el más impresionado. Allí, frente a sus narices, se encontraba quien fuera alguna vez el Alquimista de Acero, vistiendo oscuras prendas similares a las suyas, con la rubia melena suelta desparramada sobre los hombros y la mirada extrañamente perdida. Al reparar en sus ojos, pudo notar que no se trataba de la misma persona. Ningún brillo o expresión era distinguible en ellos. El sujeto carecía completamente de vida.

—Me he tomado mi tiempo en crearlo para asegurarme de que no cupiera posibilidad de que recordase nada de su vida pasada—continuó Dante, mostrando una sonrisa cargada de orgullo.—El único inconveniente es que no piensa demasiado por su cuenta, pero sigue órdenes al pie de la letra. Envy, tú te encargarás de poner su lealtad y sus habilidades a prueba. Su nombre es Pride. Pride, él es tu compañero, Envy. Deberás obedecerle en todo lo que te diga, siempre y cuando sus órdenes no se opongan a las mías. ¿Entendido?

—En...vy—articuló el recién nacido homúnculo con torpeza.

El oír su propio nombre, pronunciado de esa forma, por esa voz, le produjo escalofríos. No soportaba la idea de trabajar con esa burla de homúnculo, ese títere parlante, que para colmo se parecía tanto a ese maldito. Era completamente inaceptable. Y, lo peor de todo, es que no sabía exactamente por qué le causaba tanto rechazo.

* * *

La puesta en marcha de la misión no se hizo esperar. De hecho, a Envy le sorprendió que todo estuviese tan preparado y que el objetivo fuese de semejante magnitud. No le costó demasiado conseguir, tal como le habían encomendado, un uniforme de la milicia. Se lo quitó a un desprevenido y joven oficial que estaba de vigilante en una callejuela desierta, al cual luego dio muerte. Después de ordenarle a Pride que se quitara la ropa, sintió una suerte de alivio al verlo sin los atavíos que lo identificaban como uno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, cuando éste se colocó el uniforme, la sensación que experimentó no le agradó en absoluto. Lo tomó de los hombros y le hizo darse la vuelta, quedando de espaldas a él para recogerle el cabello en una trenza, como solía llevarlo Edward Elric. Tomó la cabellera del color del oro y tiró de ella bruscamente, entrelazando cada mechón con rudeza hasta lograr el peinado. Se trataba ahora de una réplica exacta del alquimista, idéntico en cada milímetro de su apariencia, a excepción de esos ojos vacíos... Envy tomó la forma del oficial asesinado y decidió apresurar las cosas para dar por terminado el objetivo lo antes posible.

Infiltrarse en el cuartel general no les resultó para nada difícil. Recorrieron velozmente los largos pasillos para evitar que alguien reconociera al homúnculo más joven, aunque varios se le quedaron mirando sin decir nada, atónitos. Arribaron entonces a la oficina que buscaban; la leyenda "Coronel" rezaba en la puerta.

—Ya sabes lo que debes hacer—le susurró Envy por lo bajo.

—Lo sé—respondió Pride.

Abrieron la puerta de un golpe. Tal como esperaban, el Coronel se hallaba detrás de su escritorio, ocupado en su trabajo como de costumbre. Los papeles que sostenía temblaron en el momento en que su vista se posó en uno de los recién llegados. Se puso de pie de un salto y pronunció un nombre, aunque no pudo decir nada más antes de que el rubio se le arrojase encima y le tapase la boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra le sujetó su mano enguantada de manera tal que no pudiese usar su alquimia. Roy Mustang, en cuanto logró reaccionar, palideció al notar que algo más andaba mal. Ninguno de los extraordinariamente poderosos brazos que lo inmovilizaban era artificial. Ambos estaban constituidos de carne y hueso, recubiertos de una piel tan fría que hería. Intentó zafarse, pero le resultó imposible. Este Edward era demasiado fuerte, mientras que el otro oficial se había encargado de cerrar la puerta para que nadie los molestase.

Envy observó inmóvil cómo el plan salía a la perfección. Ninguna señal de duda, ningún titubeo en los movimientos se evidenció en el actuar de Pride mientras la vida del Coronel se extinguía entre sus manos. En verdad poco importaba para los objetivos de Dante si Mustang vivía o moría. Lo principal era, por el momento, evaluar si realmente toda memoria había sido borrada de la mente de Pride. Efectivamente, acababan de comprobar tal teoría.

—Ya déjalo—ordenó el mayor en tono de fastidio.

—¿Dejarlo? Pero aún no ha muerto. El ama dijo que...

—¡Que lo dejes! Dante me aclaró que no hacía falta acabar con él. Ahora déjalo.

Pride se mantuvo quieto durante unos instantes, y luego decidió dejar de sofocar al hombre que se hallaba ya inconsciente bajo su peso. Se incorporó y observó a su superior, expectante. —Regresemos—indicó éste.

El camino de vuelta fue silencioso, tedioso. Envy sabía perfectamente que Dante, tarde o temprano, se enteraría acerca de la inconclusa misión. Al diablo con Dante. Más tarde tendría tiempo de ocuparse de la furia de la vieja bruja. Lo que más le preocupaba era averiguar por qué le encolerizaba tanto trabajar junto a Pride, pues acababa de descubrir que le molestaba en demasía, tanto si se parecía o si difería del humano a partir del cual había sido creado. Todo en él era motivo para provocarle el más profundo odio. ¿Dónde estaba ese vigor, esa energía que con tanto apego había deseado borrar¿Dónde estaba su enemigo, aquél a quien tanto despreciaba, aquél que le otorgaba una razón para seguir existiendo? Y, lo que más detestaba y envidaba era que, ignorando todos los estímulos, no parecía haber experimentado siquiera una mínima reminiscencia, mientras que él no podía(ni deseaba) deshacerse de sus tormentosos recuerdos.

* * *

Fue varios días después, cuando Dante, temerosa de que algún otro obstáculo se pusiera en su camino, finalmente ordenó que se capturara a Alphonse Elric, que Envy y Pride volvieron a cooperar. A pesar de la advertencia que el Coronel Mustang había dado acerca de un posible enemigo idéntico a Edward, el procedimiento de captura resultó sencillo. Alphonse, aunque conciente del peligro, no pudo evitar conmocionarse ante el regreso de su hermano mayor, quien había desaparecido hacía casi dos meses. Aquél momento de debilidad fue oportunidad suficiente para que, gracias a la fuerza sobrehumana que ambos seres poseían, sujetaran la enorme armadura y la secuestrasen. Les resultaba imposible hacer que su prisionero guardara silencio, así que recorrieron caminos oscuros y deshabitados. En una de esas tantas calles, desagradable tanto para la vista como para el olfato, Envy tomó una decisión inesperada, llevado por un sentimiento que ni él llegaba a comprender y aceptar del todo. Convenciendo con engaños a Pride y desobedeciendo deliberadamente a Dante, se metieron en un almacén abandonado, en donde dejaron a Alphonse en el suelo, amarrado con sogas. Envy tanteó en la oscuridad hasta dar con una bombilla de luz, la cual, de milagro, se encendió sin problemas, iluminando el polvoriento lugar. Hizo que el otro homúnculo se sentase sobre una caja de madera y se acercó a su rehén.

—Voy a matarlo ahora mismo—declaró.

—Pero, el ama...

—Es lo que ella me ha ordenado. ¿Sabes lo que significa este círculo escrito con sangre?—le preguntó, señalando el símbolo impreso en el metal de la armadura.—Si se rompe, él muere.

—¿Estás seguro de que el ama...?

—¡Calla y escucha lo que te digo!—exclamó, destruyendo el brazo izquierdo del alquimista con un puñetazo certero.

Pride calló, tal como le había indicado. No parecía haber mayor preocupación en él que la de desobedecer a Dante, cosa que potenció la furia que ya se estaba gestando en el otro. Mientras tanto, Alphonse se debatía inútilmente para liberarse de sus ataduras, rogando a su hermano que lo socorriera.

—¿No piensas detenerme? Él tiene razón. Tú eres su hermano, y no haces nada para salvarlo.

Silencio. Un silencio tan brutal como inexistente, pues los gritos del joven alquimista continuaron. Envy se puso de pie, tambaleante, y se acercó a Pride para darle un golpe que lo hizo caer al piso. Se agachó y lo tomó de los hombros, volviéndolo a sentar sobre la caja, totalmente desesperado.

—¡Maldito seas¿Por qué no recuerdas quién eras? La alquimia, los militares, el Coronel, tu madre... ¿no recuerdas la patética promesa que a cada rato le hacías a tu hermano de regresarle su cuerpo¿Lo has olvidado todo?

Descubrió la respuesta en la inexpresividad de sus ojos dorados, opacos. Los observó fijamente, esperando hallar una respuesta, una esperanza de recuperar a quien, al parecer, tanto le hacía falta. Tuvo que bajar la vista, porque él también tenía orgullo, él también detestaba su maldita debilidad. Entonces, Pride apoyó la mano en su hombro, lo cual hizo que volviera a mirarlo.

—Envy... ¿quieres que yo... lo mate?

Aquello fue suficiente para desatar el horror de Alphonse y la demencia de Envy. ¿Era acaso una muestra de simpatía¿Por qué no, en lugar de ello, rememoraba el odio y la enemistad? No lo soportó más. Sin siquiera meditarlo, le atravesó el pecho con el puño, bañándolo todo en sangre. Alphonse profirió un enésimo alarido.

—Juro que te mataré todas las veces que sean necesarias, hasta que ya no te queden más vidas—dijo, presa de la locura más espeluznante. Finalmente reconoció un atisbo de expresión en el rostro de su compañero, quien, confundido, lo observaba mientras un hilillo de sangre se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. Iba a asestarlo nuevamente, hasta que recordó el día en que Edward Elric había muerto, y lo insatisfecho que se había sentido tras semejante pérdida. De nada serviría deshacerse de él, al igual que de nada serviría seguir estando como estaban.

Arrancando el brazo de su cuerpo y dándole la espalda, se mordió el labio, pensativo.

—Pride... Si te pidiera que dejaras a Dante y vinieras conmigo¿lo harías?

—No—contestó sin titubeos.

—¿Me matarías si ella te lo pidiera?

—Sí.

Sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tras oír las respuestas esperadas.

—Entonces, supongo que hasta aquí llegamos juntos.

Dicho esto, caminó hacia donde Alphonse yacía amarrado, abatido, y, en un santiamén, borró el círculo con sus dedos, observando cómo el brillo de los ojos de la armadura se extinguía. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Pride, que atestiguaba el asesinato como un ingenuo espectador, permaneció quieto mientras Envy se inclinaba hacia él y le besaba la frente antes de susurrarle: —Ve con Dante y dile que he matado a Alphonse Elric.

Y sin más, se marchó. Quizás Dante moriría dentro de pocos años, pues ya había utilizado lo último que quedaba de la Piedra Filosofal. Sin embargo, confiaba en que la inercia les permitiría continuar con ese odio mutuo, originado muchos años atrás. Les permitiría seguir siendo, más allá de toda razón y entendimiento, eternos enemigos.

Fin.

* * *

SÉ que Edward murió de una forma muy estúpida. ¿Pero no les da tanta bronca como a mí cuando en un animé/película/etc. saltan, vuelan, se golpean, se rompen barras de acero en la nuca, y salen ilesos?

Y el pobre de Alphonse no tuvo una mísera línea...

Pobrecitos...


End file.
